


These Ghosts Hurt The Most

by waiting4peterpan



Series: Josephine Lightbourne is a shitty Clarke Griffin [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4peterpan/pseuds/waiting4peterpan
Summary: Josephine has nightmares





	These Ghosts Hurt The Most

It starts as a headache. 

Josie thinks it because the assholes haven't given her enough water, but when she drinks the pain doesn't ease. 

It feels like something pushing from the inside of her skull. 

The nightmares come not long after. 

A room so white it’s blinding. 

A man tied up and tortured. 

Lever after fucking lever. 

She tries to keep it together, tries to calm her breathing before one of them sees her shaken. 

It works for a bit.

She can’t help it when she starts screaming. 

She wakes up screaming Lexa's name, screamings Maya’s. 

She cries over Jake like it was her father that died. 

Seeing Bellamy starts to break her heart and when he gets close to her she wants to touch him, she needs to touch him. 

Fucking Clarke is still somehow in her head. She pushing, showing her every fucked up thing she ever did. It’s starting to hurt. 

Bellamy is on shift. Murphy is out hunting food and Raven is somewhere else on the ship trying to figure out how to kill her. 

“Bell” the screaming has taken most of her voice away so it’s scratchy, “Bell please come here” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Bellamy please, I need you. I know the last time this face said that all you could think about was how she left you, but I won't leave you. Bellamy please.” 

He stiffens up. 

“How the hell do you know that?” She knows she shouldn’t but if telling him will get him closer she doesn't care. 

“I know because her memories are surfacing okay? Everything she remembered and felt is still dormant in here”. 

He drops to his knees in front of her and takes her face in her hands. She leans into his touch, relishing every second of it. 

“Clarke. You’re in there” Josie hates that all he is thinking about is her, she wants him and he keeps thinking about her. She wants all of his attention so she goes with instinct and lurches forward.

She presses her lips against his hard and waits for him to respond. He doesn’t kiss her back, but he doesn't let go of her face either. It kills her to move back so she places her forehead against his, she’s crying and so is he. 

“Bell” 

“You aren’t her”

He gets up and walks away. 

She can’t stop crying. 

She doesn’t think she ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt my own feelings with this one.


End file.
